


One of These Mornings

by flippyspoon



Series: Modern and Interesting: Drabbles and Ficlets [9]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	One of These Mornings

Everyone knew where Jimmy went on Sundays and as breakfast was ending, John nodded at his wife and said, “Are you going to meet him today?”  
Anna nodded, and rose to get her hat even as she wondered which reaction she was likely to meet; there were so many shades of Jimmy Kent as of late.  
The road was muddy and fog was rolling in as Anna neared the churchyard. A dim figure was visible in the mist and she trudged on as the grey shape became Jimmy kneeling in the grass- his head bowed, his shoulders shaking- and he grasped her skirts and wept like a heart broken child.   
“I can’t stop missin’ him, Anna, I can’t stop,” Jimmy said as Anna eyed headstone.


End file.
